ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Beginning
Category:MissionsCategory:Wings of the Goddess Missions de:Flügel der Göttin-Mission 2: Der Beginnfr:Retour aux sources Goblin Footprint Goblin Footprint }} }} Walkthrough *'Quick summary' (since this article is long) **Enlist in a nation. **Complete that nation's three required quests. **Click on a Jeuno-area Cavernous Maw for a cutscene. ***If also on RoV mission Cauterize, Cauterize's cutscene will be appended at the end of this WotG mission's cutscene. Both cutscenes mark the end of their respective mission. ****In other words, after the whole cutscene is done, you will have both Cait Sith (Mission) and Uncertain Destinations flagged. *Decide which nation's army you want enlist in and talk to the corresponding NPC: **Bastok's Seventh Cohors ***Turbulent Storm ( ) in The Eldieme Necropolis (S) will give you a Blue Recommendation Letter. **San d'Oria's Knights of the Iron Ram ***Randecque ( ) on Map #2 in Garlaige Citadel (S) will give you a Red Recommendation Letter. **Windurst's Cobra Unit ***Kalsu-Kalasu ( ) in Crawlers' Nest (S) will give you a Green Recommendation Letter. **You can obtain multiple Recommendation Letters, until you turn one of them in. *You only need to follow one nation's story to advance in Wings of the Goddess. Bastok Markets (S) *Starting from Rolanberry Fields (S), head to Bastok Markets (S). **Go to ( ) Rolanberry Fields (S) to enter Passhow. **Go to ( ) Pashhow Marshlands (S) to enter Grauberg. **Go to ( /15) Grauberg (S) to enter North Gustaberg. **Go to ( ) North Gustaberg (S) to enter Bastok Markets (S). *Talk to Adelbrecht ( ) to join the Seventh Cohors. **'If this is your first nation:' Complete the quest The Fighting Fourth. **''Note:'' You may now participate in Campaign, receive Sigil, and change allegiances. *Complete the quests Better Part of Valor, Fires of Discontent. *'To complete this mission:' Examine one of the six Cavernous Maws outside of Jeuno (present or past). **A Maw examined in the present must be active. **After a cutscene with Cait Sith, 'you will receive the Key Item Lightsworm, and WotG 3 Cait Sith (Mission) will be flagged. **If you were on RoV mission Cauterize: at the end of this WotG mission's cutscene, the game will cut to the short Cauterize cutscene. When it ends, the next RoV mission Uncertain Destinations will be flagged. Southern San d'Oria (S) *Starting from Batallia Downs (S), head to Southern San d'Oria (S). **Go southwest to ( ) Batallia Downs (S) to enter Jugner. **Go south to ( ) Jugner Forest (S) to enter Vunkerl. **Go southeast then southwest to ( ) Vunkerl Inlet (S) back into Jugner. **Go north to ( ) Jugner Forest (S) to enter East Ronfaure. **Go northwest to ( ) East Ronfaure (S) to enter Southern San d'Oria (S). *Talk to Mainchelite ( ) to join the Knights of the Iron Ram. **'If this is your first nation: Complete the quest Steamed Rams. **''Note:'' You may now participate in Campaign, receive Sigil, and change allegiances. *Complete the quests Gifts of the Griffon, Claws of the Griffon. *'To complete this mission: '''Examine one of the six Cavernous Maws outside of Jeuno (present or past). **A Maw examined in the present must be active. **After a cutscene with '''Cait Sith, '''you will receive the Key Item Lightsworm, and WotG 3 Cait Sith (Mission) will be flagged. **If you were on RoV mission Cauterize: at the end of this WotG mission's cutscene, the game will cut to the short Cauterize cutscene. When it ends, the next RoV mission Uncertain Destinations will be flagged. Windurst Waters (S) *Starting from Sauromugue Champaign (S), head to Windurst Waters (S). **Go to ( ) Sauromugue Champaign (S) to enter Meriphataud. **Go to ( ) Meriphataud Mountains (S) to enter Fort Karugo. **Go to ( ) Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) to enter West Sarutabaruta. **Go to ( ) West Sarutabaruta (S) to enter Windurst Waters (S). ***If this is your first time zoning into Windurst Waters (S), you will receive a cutscene involving Ajido-Marujido, and receive the Inky Black Yagudo Feather. *Talk to Miah Riyuh ( ) to join the Cobra Unit. **'If this is your first nation:' Complete the quest Snake on the Plains. **''Note: You may now participate in Campaign, receive Sigil, and change allegiances. *Complete the quests The Tigress Stirs, The Tigress Strikes. *'''To complete this mission: '''Examine one of the six Cavernous Maws outside of Jeuno (present or past). **A Maw examined in the present must be active. **After a cutscene with '''Cait Sith, '''you will receive the Key Item Lightsworm, and WotG 3 Cait Sith (Mission) will be flagged. **If you were on RoV mission Cauterize: at the end of this WotG mission's cutscene, the game will cut to the short Cauterize cutscene. When it ends, the next RoV mission Uncertain Destinations will be flagged. Notes *Only one initiation quest must be completed. After completing it, you may switch allegiances by talking to that nation's representative. If it is your first time allying with that particular nation, the transfer will be free, but if you have allied with them previously, transferring requires 300 Allied Notes and your top two Campaign Medals, if you have any. *If you choose to examine the Cavernous Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S), you may see a cutscene regarding your Adventuring Fellow instead. Be sure to examine the maw once more to complete the quest.